Zelda
by Black White Mist
Summary: Zelda has to change schools again because of her mother gettin a new job out of town. Making new friends was always her specialty.
1. Zack, Kyle

Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just the plot

Chapter 1 Zack, Kyle, and Zelda

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! "Zelda wake up!" yelled Zelda's mom. Zelda is a nine-year-old girl with blonde and hazel eyes. Zelda pulled her head up above her covers and clicked off her alarm clock.

"I don't want to go." She moaned. "Hurry up you'll miss the bus!" Zelda's mom yelled upstairs as she was getting ready for work. "Like I care." She whispered under her breath. The only thing Zelda really liked about school is seeing her friends Damian, Zack, .C.J, Kevin, and Kyle.

Two hours after school started Zelda got up got dressed, ate, and started to walk out the door. Zelda got to school a while after gym started. Her teacher Mr. Homes was not surprised on how late she was.

She was happy because today was basketball day. Zack and Kyle were in her gym class. Zack was playing basketball with Kyle. Zelda walked up to Zack. "Hey Zack? Do you want to play a little one on one with me?" she asked.

"Sure. Let me ask Kyle if he wants to be the ref." Zack said back as he ran over to Kyle to ask him. Kyle and Zack ran back.

Kyle answered Zack's question by saying yes. Right when Zack, Kyle, and Zelda started to play basketball the bell rang. "Man! Gym period is over!" Zelda said looking depressed at the ground.

"Oh well, Zelda we can play basketball over at my house after we do our homework."

"Ok that would be fun do you have a hoop and everything? Also do you ride the same bus as Kyle?" Zelda said looking at Zack with amusement.

"I do have a hoop and everything." Zack said while Kyle and Zelda were staring at them. "Come on people get a move on you cant be here all day!" Said Mr. Homes as he did the shooing away signal.

When school was over Zack got on the bus with Kyle and Zelda. "So you two get off last at the same time?" Zelda said looking at them both. "Yep." Said Zack and Kyle together. Zelda giggled. When they got to Zack's house they did their homework got the basketball and then went outside to play.

Zelda thought 'As long as I get home before the street lights turn on I won't get into any trouble with mom' "Hey Zack." "Ya?" "I kind of have to be home before…7 pm"

"Ok I'm sure my mom can drive you home because there's no way you want to walk a half a hour just to get home."


	2. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Edited by Ellnidra

Zelda

Chapter 2 The News

The next day after school around 4:00pm, Zelda got home. She was sweating while wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt drench in sweat. She opened the door and saw many boxes. She dropped her bag on the floor and opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable. When she finally found her voice she asked, "What's going on here?"

Her mother came out of the kitchen and said, "Zelda, honey, I got fired today."

"Fired? Again?" Zelda asked. Her mother started to try to explain, but Zelda held up her hand silencing her. She ran up to her room crying, because she knew that would mean they were moving away from her friends.

For the next week, Zelda avoided her mother, as much as possible, and the next day she decided she was going to tell her friends the news. "Zack, Kyle, Damian, C.J., and Kevin. I moving," she said.

They all looked at her, then yelled, "What?! Why? When? And where?" She looked down not wanting to meet their eyes.

"My mother lost another job so we're moving on the 31st of October to Canada, but I'll only be an hour and a half away.

"Ok," they said in unison, then yelled, "wait that's tomorrow!"


	3. The Move

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda

Chapter 3 The Move

Well today was like any other day except Zelda was moving. Zelda never liked moving it would mean she had to leave behind her old friends and make new ones. But she always wished that she could stay in her town and not move away. Of course no one likes to move away from their friends and school and neighbors and everything else. Unfortunately she had no chose but to move.

Everyone in town knew Zelda they always wished she could stay there and that her mother never got fired. But they knew that sometime she would get fired. On the moving day everyone in town went to Zelda's house to say good-bye and almost everyone gave her something to remember them by. Well when everyone was done giving Zelda his or her present she got in the car with her mother and left.

It took them two hours to get to where they wanted to be. They were heading to Ontario, Canada. It took them two hours because every time Zelda got hungry they would stop and eat. Every time they were low on gas they would get more. When Zelda got to Ontario they stayed at a hotel for a week by then her mother had found a home. Now remember Zelda's dad is dead so he's not in the story.


	4. New Friends

DISCLAIMER: Once again I don't own Zelda

Chapter 4 New Friends

Well after two weeks went by Zelda started school. By the first week of school Zelda had lots new friends. Their names were Jamey, Ryan, Taina, Ronaldo, and Mateo. Zelda always went to her friend's house after school. In this town for her it was a tradition. Sometimes she didn't go over to their house but they came to hers.

After a month of her new school she got kind of bored with her new friends. It seemed like everywhere she turned she say her old friends. After she turned eleven she made new friends. She decided to make new ones because the older Mateo and Jamey and Tania and everyone else got the meaner they became.

Well now Zelda had been living in Ontario for a long time. Now she was 18 and ready to move out and get a job .She decided to move back to where Damian and Zack and Kyle were. So she moved back.She moved back exactly where her old house was. For once in her life she was happy to be away from her mother and close to her friends.


	5. A New Beginning

DISCLAIMER: Again and Again and Again I don't own Zelda!

Chapter 5 A New Beginning

Well now Zelda was 18.Back in her old house and she was happy to be there. After a week of living there everyone who was there when she was nine knew she was back. But she couldn't help wondering where Damian and Zack and Kyle went. If only she knew. A month had gone by. Finally after a month a week had gone by Zelda found Damian, Zack, .C.J, Kevin, and Kyle. She was glad she did.

Everyone lived in one big house. They learned what each other liked and what they didn't like. So everything was perfect. Eventually Damian and Zelda got married. Zack, Kyle, .C.J, and Kevin went their separate ways and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
